


Siblings of Metal

by Hibashira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibashira/pseuds/Hibashira
Summary: Everyone know the story of Harry Potter and his friends. But how many of you know the story of the Siblings of Metal ? No history book ever mentionned them. They are the forgotten names. The unknown heroes... John Shepard was a Slytherin, joining Hogwarts the same year Potter did. And he has a story for you...HP x Mass Effect Crossover





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is my very first fanfic, and English is not my mother tongue. However, I'm having so much fun writing this, I hope you will like it. Feel free to give me any feedbacks !

PROLOGUE

It's always the same, you know ? The same pattern, since the beginning of time. The winners write History, and the losers don't get a saying, no matter what the truth actually is. What we usually forgot, it's that even in the winning side, people are forgotten, or ignored. The facts, what they did and say, it doesn't matter. Like they never were actually there, just a blur in the background.

This is why I want to vomit everytime someone mentions Harry Potter, the "Boy who lived", or "The Golden Trio", or anything about the "glorious and tragic story of the three teens who destroyed the most powerful dark wizard Britain ever saw".

Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Potter and his crew. I don't hold any grudge. I even admire the guy, in some ways. I don't really like him, sure, but there is no denying about his bravery, the things he went through and still managed to be a decent human being. That Weasley boy is a prick, but even him is not that bad in the end. But what tears me up inside, like a glove of burning metal squeezing my guts, is the fact that nobody ever said a word about us. About what we did. About how we resisted. How we fought, and lost friends. But we were not the Dumbledore's Army, now, were we? We had nothing to do with Potter, so nobody cared.

Let me tell you a story. A story that nobody will ever care to believe. Not that anyone even tried, anyway…

I need to tell you all about the Siblings of Metal….

My name is John Shepard, I am a Slytherin. I got sorted into the house of green and sliver on the 1st of September. My first mistake, our first mistake, was already made: we got sorted after Potter. The boy looked terrified and so brave at the same time, we were all looking at him with glowing eyes, while he was sitting with that weird old hat on his head. The Gryffindor Table scared the hell out of us when they screamed and yelled their joy of having "the boy who lived" joining them.

But do you know what happened then ? Probably not. Nobody does anyway, because all that mattered was Potter. The teachers looked at no one but him. Even Gryffindor didn't really care about their other new recruits… It was all about him, not that he asked for it, to be honest.

I was sorted to Slytherin barely ten minutes later. I got a seat, and started eating in silence, keeping my head low. Few minutes later, two kids joined me, and this was probably the most important thing that has ever happened to me. Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko. From what I picked up, they already met in the train, the Hogwarts Express, and the boy Alenko was eager to make another friends. Williams was a bit more distant, more serious, but she had a bright smile. You could really see she was happy to be there.

\- So what's your name, he asked first.

\- I'm Shepard. John Shepard. Nice to meet you.

\- I'm Kaidan, and this is Ashley ! So it looks like we're gonna spend the next years of our lives sharing the same dorms, and the same classes! That is so cool !

It was hard not to share his enthusiasm, even though, deep down, I was still scared to death. Eleven years old me, who discovered magic barely few weeks before, was not really comfortable with everything being so… well, magic.

Williams even looked concerned, which scared me even more, when I said my two parents were "Muggles".

\- I would not say that to everyone, she whispered. Some people here think magic, and Hogwarts, should be for "purebloods" only. Especially in Slytherin…

I nodded, taking good not of this advice. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a Mudblood to be in Slytherin? The taunting, the disgust, the insults… The same they put on you. Thanks to her, I escaped that fate for a while, but I'll get back to that later.  
She was a pureblood. That the word she used, but it really looks like she had to spit it. She explained that her parents, and her parent's parents, were all wizards, since the beginning of her bloodline.

I saw a blond boy turning his head towards us when she mentioned the "purebloods". Not sure about what he heard, or thought he heard, but he try to address her his most charming smile before turning back to his goons. It was the first time of many that Malfoy would try to hit on Williams.

Alenko was a son of two wizards as well, but his mother was "Half blood". Wizard father and Muggle mother. He kept rambling on his parents meeting in Slytherin and how he was happy to be in the same house. Williams was not so excited, as her parents were both in Ravenclaws, but some of her grandparents were in Slytherin, so it was not that bad after all.  
None of it would mean anything to my parents, for sure.

Anyway, I am going to fast forward here. I spent my first four years my head down, learning as much as I could about magic and doing my best in class. I was not half bad, to be honest. I even think II was top of the class in Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, at least among the First Years of Slytherin.

Williams and Alenko quickly became my best friends, people I could not live without. We spent all our time together. Truthfully, we were very much like the Golden Trio, back then, except for our colors. The only thing that mattered to us were our friendship, and our classes.

We witnessed Potter's first Quidditch games and Slytherin losing the House Cup on a twist at the end of our first year. We witnessed the blood on the walls and whispers about the Heir of Slytherin during our second year. We witnessed the Dementors, and Potter falling from the sky during our third. We witnessed the TriWizard Tournament, shared our classes with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons during our fourth.

It was when Dolores Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts, at the beginning of our fifth year, that we actually stopped being nothing but witnesses.


	2. Chapter 1

That bloody pink bitch. My skin crawl just to think about her. I don’t even know where to start ! I think the best is to put things back into context.

When we came back into the castle on the 1st of September, 1995, the air was so heavy, so thick, we could cut it with a butter knife. Potter had been claiming the return of Lord Voldemort, that famous Dark Wizard that us muggleborns have never heard of before setting foot into this world.  
People were calling him a liar. Glancing at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. But the truth was, he came back with the body of Diggory, and no one here thought he could have killed him. No one. So, somebody, or something, did this to the boy.   
Yeah, they were all calling him a liar, but they were all so scared he might be right. That was the smell. Behind the exquisite scent of the roasted chickens, and the potatoes, and all the good things on our tables, the places already reeked of fear, despite the speech of our Headmaster.

Only one person among the teachers was smiling. She was introduced as our new DADA teacher, straight from the Ministry, and her voice felt like screeching on chalkboard. I wanted to hand myself before the even finished her first sentence. I knew already, this was going to be a hard, long year…

But it felt so good to be back in our Common Room with Alenko, waiting for Williams changing into something more comfortable. I missed the carvings on the stone walls, and this green light coming from the lake through our windows. It always felt so relaxing to me, you know. The warmth of the flames in the chimney, the leather of our sits, the sounds of the second year playing chess… It was fitting that the room was beneath the lake, because it always gave me the same sensation of peace I have when I put my head underwater in a hot bath.

  * _So, do you think Potter is lying? That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and kill the Hufflepuff champion? _Asked Williams while letting herself fall onto the sofa next to me.
  * _I don’t know_, I said._ To be honest, I think he’s saying what he thinks is the truth. He’s no liar. But that doesn’t mean Vold…You-know-who was actually the murderer. Or I don’t know, maybe he’s just a ghost and has somebody doing his bidding? Or he got smashed on the head and hallucinated. _
  * _Hell, I hope he got it wrong, said Alenko, putting a hand on my shoulder. I know you don’t know much about it, John, even we don’t, because we were barely born, but those were really bad times you know. Like Muggle World War Two, for some. People were hunted, killed, or just vanished, while the government was saying “Everything is fine” with a big bright smile. _

I gave him a mean look, to remind him not to let slip anything about my origins. Especially now ! Williams picked up the clue, and quickly changed the subject.

  * _So, what about this new DADA teacher? I hope she’s any good, I’m tired of having weirdos as teachers ! How are we supposed to get through our O.W.L.S without a proper teacher this year? _

I shrugged, but before Kaidan had a chance to answer, somebody shouted across the room.

  * _It was about time the Ministry started getting involved! You can bet your wand that this time, we will finally have a real teacher !_

Malfoy let himself fall onto the last spot on the sofa, his arm around Ashley’s shoulder.

  * _Trust me, Williams, _he said with a wide grin_, my father knows what he’s doing. No more fricking werewolves or lying weirdos ! Now that the Ministry, and my father, are in on it, you will see my friends ! This place is gonna get cleaned up from all this filth, and will be restored to its former glory ! _

Of course, we all knew who he was referring to when speaking of filth.

  * _Why? _She answered while moving his hand, to his great regret._ You think she’s gonna be helping Argus Filch? That would be weird. But maybe you could also help him, if you think the castle is so dusty !_

Malfoy’s smile disappeared while Kaidan had to bite his hand to refrain his laughter. Ashley was still looking at him with a wide innocent grin, like there was no sarcasm in her answer. She was so very good at it, Malfoy always ended up played like a fiddle. He was very incapable of saying anything mean to her, he never had any comeback. As always, he just paused, looked at her, tried a smile and then walked away.

It was too much for Kaidan who just burst into laughters right after Malfoy quit the room.

  * Goddamit, Williams, I missed that so much! You just are the best, you know that?
  * Of course I know my dear, she said imitating the voice and manners of Malfoy. Being any less than the best would be a disgrace to our blood, don’t you think?

We laughed a lot, and boy we should have laugh more… Because it was going to be the last laugh before long…

OooOooOooO

The day after was our very first with the new DADA teacher. Still all dressed in pink, she started talking, with her high pitched inhuman voice about how very never truly had a respectable teacher in the class (which was true), and how we would start over from the basics, which already started to feel like a big pile of bullshit.

Kaidan and I were sitting at the back of the class, behind Crabbe and Goyle, mostly because I hoped her voice wouldn’t feel so loud and screeching in my head. As often, we were sharing the class with Gryffindor, and Ashley was sitting next to one of its member, a funny dude everyone called Joker. His real name was Moreau, and he was the kind of guy you can’t really hate, you know? I barely shared three words with him over the years, Williams a bit more, but still, he was always smiling, always joking, but in a way lighter and less aggressive way than the Weasley twins ! We figured it was his way of dealing with his medical problems.

Anyway, Umbridge explained us how we would not need a wand for this course, how everything would be nothing but theoretical, and I knew for sure, once again, we were super screwed. But, of course, it was just the beginning, and after barely five minutes, Potter made his show. Holding his ground before Umbridge, saying again and again that Voldemort was back and that Cedric Diggory was murdered. Kaidan made me a sign, showing his admiration for the boy’s bravery, or his stupidity, but that not what I noticed the most. I was looking at his hands. How his fists were clenched, his joints getting white under the tension, his arms shaking. I saw how, while arguing with the woman, he was doing his best to keep not jumping on her and slitting her throat with his bare teeth. I saw a human doing all he could to keep the animal inside at bay.

And that scared the hell out of me. Nobody could get so upset over a lie. I understood there that he was afraid, anxious that he could not protect us all, and that us not getting real DADA lesson was another weight on his shoulders.

I know it sounds stupid, like, how can see all that when you’re fifteen, just by looking at a teenager lashing out ? I don’t really know how to explain, it just struck me like if I’ve got ran over by the Knight Bus. Anyway, he got a week worth a detention, and I tried to focus back on the stupid book Umbridge had handed over. I tried to shield my mind from her atrocious voice, reading the same words and sentences over and over again, diving deep into my own world until the end of class.

OooOooOooO

Two days later, on the 4th, we were sitting in our common room after the last class, doing our homework as usual, when Kaidan asked :

  * _Guys, did you see Potter’s hand today ? I’m pretty sure I saw some blood dripping from under the bandage ! Do you think that… _
  * _Umbridge did this to him in detention ? _guessed Ashley_. I don’t know. I’ve heard a few rumors, but it’s hard to tell. I mean, she looks and sounds crazy, but she’s Ministry right ? There’s no way in hell Fudge would endorse this kind of punishments from his own staff… The backlash would be way too dangerous for him. Especially if it ever happens to the son or daughter of someone high placed, like Malfoy, or even Longbottom…_
  * _Yeah, and it’s Potter_, I said_. People could start to think they’re trying to shut him up, which Umbridge is for sure, but that really could look suspicious…_
  * _Since when are people clever enough to pick up this kind of clue? _Kaidan sighed.

I had nothing to answer, and he closed his book, rose, and put his and on my shoulder before leaving.

  * _I’m going to sleep, bro. It’s been only two days, but I feel like two years… I need to sleep it off._

I nodded, and waved a silent goodnight.  
Ashley sighed, and left the table too. She made two steps toward the exit before turning back to me. She looked at me, a mix of sadness, despair and exhaustion in her beautiful dark eyes.

  * We gotta be prepared, John, she finally said. I fear the worst, and I think so does Alenko. This whole DADA thing feels like the beginning of an apocalypse.
  * I know, I whispered. I feel it too. Sleep tight Ashley.

She smiled, a smile full of affection, but empty of all joy. She was beautiful, but this sad smile broke my heart.  
I got back to my quill and my Transfiguration essay. I needed to get this done before going to sleep. Just a few more inches…

OooOooOooO

Kaidan was probably right. Each day of this first week, Potter seemed more in pain than the day before. I know he tried to hide it, but I was looking. Every time we had something to write, he was hesitant to pick up his quill. His grimace grew larger every day. It had to be the detentions! Or maybe something happened during the Quiddich tryouts, but I had my doubts, even though there was nothing for me to do.

The whole first month felt deadly long. With the OWLS coming at the end of the year, the teachers went hard on us, with more homework than ever, each one of them lecturing us on how their class are so important, how this year might is important for the rest of our lives, etc… We all could feel the pressure, but it was not only this.  
We all felt how the mood had changed. How we heard way fewer laughs in the hallways than before, how people were whispering more than talking. The air around us looked darker, like a thin grey veil in front of every lights, candles and windows. It was hard to put words on this feeling, but after three weeks I was hard for me to breathe, and to escape this omnipresent sensation that something bad was going to happen.

Some people, of course, thrived. Enjoying this to its highest point, mostly because Potter was always looking so miserable, Malfoys was walking like a king in his kingdom. Well, even more than before. Umbridge too, could not stop smiling, and even Snape looked less sinister.

Kaidan, Ashley and I, kept our routine as usual: work hard, keep our heads down and our eyes opened.

The first visit to Hogsmead was drawing near, and with it, the very moment where everything would change.  
The day before, during our DADA class, I saw Joker leaning to Ashley, whispering something in her ear. I thought at first that he was, finally, making a move, but his face was way too serious for this. She looked at him, said nothing, just nodded once.   
  
That night, before we parted ways to our dorms, she said :

  * _Potter is making a move. Tomorrow, at the Hog’s Head. Granger is setting up a meeting to discuss this DADA problem._
  * _And ?_
  * _And I think we should go. _


	3. Chapter 2

  * _So… Alright… So, erm… You… I guess you know why we’re all here, erm… Harry had the idea, I mean, I had the idea… About the defense against the Dark Arts…_

Granger looked terrified. For such a smartass, talking in public was, weirdly enough, not her strong suit. Anyway, most of the people here, around twenty five person I think, were eyeballing Potter, barely paying attention to what she was saying. But I was, and I strongly agreed with her. Getting some real practice against the Dark Arts was mandatory if we wanted a real shot at this OWL, but more than that, if we had to fight for real, against Voldemort and his army, or any other real threat, really, like, for example, an escaped prisoner from Azkaban murdering his way into the castle?

But of course, as always, the conversation moved back to Potter.

  * _You mean that Dumbledore believes HIM !_ snarled Zacharias Smith, pointing at Potter with the tips of his chin.
  * _This is not really why we’re here, tried Granger._
  * _It’s OK, Hermione. _There we go, Potter stepping in_. I saw him with my own eyes. But if you don’t believe Dumbledore, you ain’t gonna believe me and I sure as hell won’t waste my time trying to convince you. If you are here so I call tell you what does Voldemort looks like when he’s murdering you, I can’t help you ! _

I have to admit, he was not backing down a single inch. I saw his anger rising, again, and how he tried to keep it at bay. But he was not finished yet :

  * _I don’t want to talk about Cedric! _We heard a muffled sob from the first row, probably his ex-girlfriend._ If you’re here for this, you can clear the place!_

Granger tried to get back to the topic, but once again, it all shifted to Potter. How he faced the Dark Lord. How he killed a bloody basilisk with goddamn sword! And even faced the ghost of Voldemort on his very first year at the castle! We all heard rumors before, of course, but even as he tried to be humble about it, it was hard not to believe it. By all standards that was incredibly amazing. He could invoke a Patronus! A real one, not just a pale steam that looked like the smoke of the blown candle on a birthday cake, which is exactly the result I got the previous year when I tried it. He flew against a dragon, and won the TriWizard Tournament. The dude already sounded like a bloody legend, and he was barely fifteen.

So yeah, despite the doubts, when Hermione Granger talked about the list, everyone here, including Zach Smith, got up to sign it, promising not to reveal a thing to Umbridge. Everyone, except us.   
Sitting in the back, I looked Jeff Moreau joining the queue, and put my hand on Kaidan’s arm to stop him from doing the same, shaking my head to tell him not to.

He looked at me with a hundred questions in his eyes, but he sat back. Ashley raised an eyebrow, wondering what I wanted to do, and I dragged them to another table. In the end, it seems that absolutely no one in Potter’s group ever paid attention to us… I asked the bartender for 3 Butterbeers, and waited for the rest of them to leave.

  * _What the hell, John? _snapped Alenko once we were the only students left_. You know she was right! There’s no way in hell we’re gonna get our OWLS, no to speak about defending ourselves, with a teacher like that! _
  * _Do you mean our High Inquisitor? _whispered Ashley with a smile.
  * _No, I’m talking about the troll in the bathrooms! Oh wait, Potter killed that one four years ago ! Of course I’m talking about her! _
  * _Hey, calm down, _she answered calmly putting her hand on his arm_. I know, I was just kidding. What’s going on?_
  * _I just don’t understand why Shepard didn’t want us to go! I know it’s risky, but I didn’t picture you as a coward, man! _

That was not bait I was going to take. I sat back, drank another sip. It felt good down my throat, like a bowl of fresh air after this month of suffocating inside the castle.

  * Think a second. Did you see any other Slytherins here? No. We were here just because Joker told Ashley about it, but there’s no way Potter and his crew let us is. We’re too close to Malfoy just by being in the same house. We’re enemies to them. Even if they try to keep an open mind, they will never really trust us…

A voice rose from behind us. Female, young but steady.

  * If we want to do something, we have to do it on our own.

That was Miranda Lawson, the Queen of Slytherin.

OooOooOooO

Miranda Lawson was the same age as we were, but she was living from a whole different world. She was the absolute perfection, her dark hair, her blue eyes, her pale skin, her body, everything in her looked like it was specially picked up to create a goddess. She looked a bit older than us, almost already an adult.

She was from a very ancient pureblood family and her father was pretty much the only person in magical Britain with more money than Malfoy. Even Draco never dared to make a move on her, to scared he would get crushed, humiliated, or that it would somehow fall back on his family and his father’s reputation.

In the end, she was always alone. Top of the class, as Hermione Granger was, always working and so focused, no one ever saw her with a friend. She felt so cold that people started calling her the Ice Queen, or the Snake Empress.

And she was just there, taking her hood down and talking to us for the first time in four years.

OooOooOooO

She looked at the empty chair on my left and I offered the seat by a wave of hand. I had no idea what she was doing there, but I knew we were about to find out. Kaidan, though, did not have that patience:

  * _What does the Snake Empress do here? _

Ashley slapped his arm, disapproving of this designation, but Lawson did not take offense. She just offered him a smile, but I felt the pain hidden behind. So much pain and loneliness, I felt my heart fall into my chest. I was not about to show anything of it, but still.

  * _Same as you, I guess. I heard about the rumors of a meeting set by Potter so we could get our OWLS. I was curious. _
  * _But where were you? _asked Ashley_. I didn’t see you in the group! _
  * _I was right here, _she answered, designating a chair in the corner_. Unlike you, I was not about to risk getting caught with that bunch, just in case someone spill the beans to Umbitch!_

I smiled at her using that nickname, while Kaidan fake a shocked reaction, in hand on his heart and the mouth wide open.

  * _Lady Lawson! What a language! _

She chuckled, a truly delighting sound really, before going back to business.

  * Potter will never let us in his group, and Weasley even less. If we want to do something, we have to do it on our own.

I looked at them, and leaned on the table.

  * _You three have to tell me, honestly. What do you want? Do you want to practice so you can get your OWLS? Or do you want to get stronger in case the Dark Lord is really back? Because those a two really different things, and I can’t help you with the first. The second, however…_

I was sure Lawson was nothing more than a beautiful nerd and that all she cared about was the exams and being top of the class to please dear old daddy. But I was damn wrong. She was the first one to answer :

  * _I don’t care about the DADA OWLS. I can manage this on my own. Besides, it’s not the only class anyway. _Her voice lowered, almost like a growl_. I want the strength. _She looked at me right in the eyes._ The power._
  * _Yeah, same for me, _said Ashley_. I did not bring you here guys so we could join a book club. I just want to be able to take care of myself, in case there another shit breaking down at the castle like last year. And the year before. And the one before that._

Kaidan didn’t say a word, just nodded with a smile, meaning “I’m with you guys”.

  * _So, what do you have in mind, _asked Ashley._ I know you’re not half bad with a wand, but I don’t see many things you can do with it that I can’t!_
  * _You’re 100% right darling, _I said with a light laugh_. I’d even say you’re better than me on almost every topic. Listen guys, I need to think about it to figure this out properly, but I think there is something I can teach you. Something really different… and I hope way more effective than anything Potter has to show them. _

We heard the door squeaking behind us, and Jeff “Joker” Moreau declaimed:

  * _I’m in too! _


	4. The beginning of the beginning of a plan

**The beginning of the beginning of a plan**

\- _What are you doing here Joker ? I asked, surpised._

\- _Well, we have to go back to the castle very soon. I did not see you get out, I figured maybe you stayed there, so I came back for you… And I just heard what you said. I want to join you!_

\- _Joker… _I started.

\- _The others did not want me! Granger said that it would be too dangerous for me, that I could get hurt! Weasley even said that I could be a liability if they had to run!_

I felt the despair in his voice, his will to finally prove that he was more than just brittle bones in a meat suit. That he could be useful. But I had to crush his hopes, otherwise this could turn very, very ugly.

\- _Listen, man, _I sighed_. I hear you, I really do, but I can't. What I have in mind is really not for you, really. Just the basics could kill you._

\- _But... but… _he stuttered.

\- _And what if you actually explain what you have in mind? _interrupted Ashley_. You're all mysterious and stuff, but you're starting to make it sound very dangerous and I don't wanna sign into anything without at least a few details. I trust you, but not blindly._

Joker's eyes were begging, and Kaidan looked at me with a quick nod toward Williams, probably meaning something like "what she says". Lawson was also starring at me, obviously waiting for me to say more. I didn't like to spill out my plan before actually working on it, but I did not really have a choice at this point.

\- _Ok, so, we don't have much time it seems, but I'll make it quick. But you better promise not to say a fucking word of it to anyone! Ashley, Kaidan, you both know that my parents are muggles. What you don't know guys is that they're both in the military. High ranking officers in the Royal Navy. My father was a Royal Marine, even worked for the S.B.S. before I was born. The Special Boat Service. Needless to say that he raised me rather … tightly, if I might say._

But they obviously did not get it, and didn't understand where I was going. It's impressive how the wizarding world can be so close, and yet so ignorant of the muggle world. But I guess we could say the same thing the other way around. Anyway, I decided to use another angle.

\- _Do you know the wizards biggest weakness? The most obvious one, to me at least?_

\- _The fact that we don't really need boats anymore?_

\- _No Kaidan, _I chuckled_, not really. It's their bodies. Your bodies, guys. You are all so weak! You are so used to do everything by magic, everything! Everything is done for you, by magic or house elves. Even your sport, Quidditch, even though it looks pretty intense, is played by staying sit on a broom! And worst of all, you don't train, ever! Wizards just learn. You try a new spell, or a new potion, and try again until you got it, but then, you're more or less expected just to remember it and then move on. But you don't practice, again, and again, and again. What would be the point? A spell will always remain the same spell._

\- _I'll have you know that doing magic can be pretty tiring, _said Ashely, vexed.

\- _Exactly! So imagine what you could do, or should I say how much magic you could do, if you had the body and the stamina of an athlete?_

\- _So that what you want us to do? Train our bodies muggle-style to reinforce our magic?_

I smiled at her. She was getting it, but did not see the whole picture yet.

\- _That's only the very first step my dear. The basics. I lost a lot since I started to come to Hogwarts with you guys, but since I was six years old, my father… My father has been training me to be a soldier, like him. And every summer, when I go back home, it's back to intense training with Sir Shepard._

\- _You don't look that jacked, _teased Joker.

\- _Have you seen me without my robe_? I answered back_. Kaidan knows_

He nodded.

\- _So, I guess that explains your push-ups every morning. I always thought you were crazy, just some kind of weird muggle thing, but this makes much more sense._

\- _But what do you want to train us to? _asked Miranda again_. Stop beating around the bush !_

\- _I can teach you how to put someone out of a fight, _I answered, lowering my voice_. How to win. How to destroy an opponent. Hell, I could even show you how to kill, even though that's not the goal here. I spent the last four years, since my very firsts lessons here, thinking of a way to mix magic and muggle technics. You rely on magic so much that you're as defenseless as a baby the very second we take your wands away! But if I can teach you some other skills, you would still stand a chance!_

\- _So you want to turn us into soldiers? Like you?_

Ashley's voice was cold as ice. I could understand why, for a pureblood, this kind of things could be weird, or even disgusting, but I knew I could make her understand what I really wanted to say.

\- _No, Ash. Not at all. It would take years of daily training to reach that kind of level, and anyway I'm not interested in some kind of personal army. But I can give you tools, means to fight back, survive, and prevail, if needs be. It's better to have a warrior in the garden, than a gardener in the battlefield, as the proverb goes._

\- _Okay, _she smiled, relieved. I got it.

\- _But it comes through pain, my friends. That's not something that can be learned from a book, like a spell. You will not like it, I assure you. At least until the day you realize how strong you've become and what you can actually do… And then you will start to like it. Are you still in?_

All three Slytherins nodded, Miranda without hesitation, to my great surprise. Joker, however, just rose from his chair and started to limp his way out.

\- _Joker, wait!_

He stopped but did not look back. He was just staring at the floor, probably with tears ready to flood, and spat those words.

\- _I know that's not for me! That's even worse than Potter's dumb idea! I can't do any of it!_

I stood up and join him, put my hand on his shoulder.

\- _But you have the heart of a true Gryffindor! The spirit of a fighter!_

\- _What's the point if my body doesn't follow?_

\- _The point is, I might have something else for you. Something that requires your wits and your bravery way more than your legs._

I saw his eyes literally lighting up. I'm pretty sure that was the first time someone ever entrusted him with something.

\- _Tell me! What can I do?_

\- _I want you to spy for us…_

OooOooOooO

We were walking as fast as we could, very sure to be late for our return back to the castle and face our very first detention. It was not easy with Joker limping, but he did his best, biting his lips to swallow the pain.

At first he was very much against the idea of having to spy on Potter and the Gryffindors for us. I had to explain that I just need to know how they are going to handle for little club so I could adapt, and swear on my mother's life that I would never use anything he might tell us to do them harm. He still hesitated, but the idea to finally be part on something was more appealing, and he ended up shaking my hand with a nod.

McGonagall, seeing her student trying his best to catch up, actually went soft on us and barely scolded us, warning us not to be late next time.

Moreau went back with his class, without a single look back to, which was smart. Some Slytherins were raising an eyebrow at Lawson, thinking it was weird to see her hanging around some other people, but that might just be a coincidence…

OooOooOooO

We were not even started already that Umbridge was already making her first move against us, or more probably against Potter, but we were still caught in it. On Sunday evening, when we went to the Great Hall for our evening snack, we discovered a hug poster on the Slytherin billboard. By the looks of it, every House had a copy, and Gryffindors look the most afflicted of all. It was the Education Decree n°24, and the beginning of our war against Umbridge, and therefore, the Ministry…

We saw the captain of every Quidditch team starting to panic, seeing their schedule going up in smoke. Angelina Johnson was even more scared that Gryffindor would not be allowed to play. Not that I believe McGonagall would ever allow this to happen, but everyone could hear her begging Potter not to piss Umbitch off anymore.

But to me, it was still a big problem. This decree was clearly made to prevent things like Dumbledore's Army to be created, so it raised the question: did someone already speak? I guessed not, otherwise people would already be expelled, Granger and Potter first on the list, but it probably meant that rumors were starting to spread, and they reached the High Inquisitor's ears. I didn't even know how, where, and when I would teach my friends what I promised then, and it was already become more difficult to do so! But it was also the last proof, if we needed any more, that I had to do it. So I went on, and spotted Miranda Lawson in the crowd.

\- _I need to know, _I whispered in her ear_, are you really ready to go through this?_

\- _More than ever. _Her face showed the perfect focus and determination I was hoping to find.

\- _Alright then, I think we will need to use you…_

\- _Already ahead of you, she said. I took an appointment with Umbridge for tomorrow. What do we need, though? And what is our cover story?_

\- _For a start, we need some preparation. So we're not gonna lie too much : say that we want to train our healing skills, that we might be interested in careers as Mediwitches or Healers, and that we would need a room to work together, and brew some potions. We could even get Snape involved in this…_

Kaidan reached for me behind my back, and put his hand on my shoulder. He was smiling, but I knew it was a fake smile, put on not to draw any attention. His words were sharp and cold:

\- _What the hell, John? Healing? That's not what you told us! We are supposed to learn of to defend ourselves! To become strong!_

I smile back, but mine wasn't fake at all.

\- _Bro, if I am to break half of your bones, we better be sure to know how to heal them…_

OooOooOooO

Four days later, Thursday evening after diner, we were all gathered in a small unused classroom in the dungeons, not far from Snape's potion classroom. Lawson had no trouble getting the authorization from Umbridge. With her bright smile and the innocent look of a perfect little pureblood whom father could do or undo a career at the Ministry, the Inquisitor was very eager to please her.

Miranda told us that the High Inquisitor looked suspicious at first when she mentioned a Gryffindor joining the group, us four being Slytherins, but with Joker's condition it was not heard to explain why he was interested in such a course. She also got to talk with Professor Snape. He didn't want to waste any time with us, too much work he said, but he agreed to give us access to some of his equipment, and even some ingredient from his reserve if asked properly. That was just perfect.

\- _Ok, so what's the plan now? _asked Kaidan_. We got the room, even though it seems way too small to practice spells or whatever weird muggles things you want to teach us._

\- _We cannot afford to be too hasty, _I answered, hoping to calm Kaidan's ardor_. You've seen it just like the rest of us. Student could be expelled by this Decree, and even if we do have permission to gather and use this place, I'm pretty sure Umbitch would not like to find out that we are doing something very much different from healing practice…_

\- _Still, what's the plan, _raised Ashley_. If you even have one._

\- _And what can I do? _added Joker_._

I sighed. They all seemed so impatient, getting them to wait will be hard, and any mistake could cost us dear.

\- _I have the beginning of a plan, that will give us the time to figure out the rest of it. Here is what we're gonna do : we will spend time at the library to search and find anything we can use about healing spells and potions. I mean it guys, we cannot afford to go forward without serious skills in this! If you can to be strong and powerful in such a short period of time, you will have to put your body and health on the line! It's not something Muggles can do, that's why it takes them years and years to reach a high level._

\- _We understand, _assured Miranda for the rest of the group._ We should gather back here on Monday with everything we found to share our discoveries._

\- _Perfect. Joker, keep an eye on Potter. With this Decree, he's gonna get himself into even more serious trouble, but I'm betting he will not back down. I want to know how they will work this out!_

He nodded.

\- _One more thing. Don't spread the word, we have to keep it secret. But if you find any trustworthy student that might be interested in our "cause", bring them in. The ideal would be five more people. We're barely a team here. We need a crew._


	5. A giant in the night

** A giant in the night**

Only a week had passed since the Hog's Head meeting. We had homework to keep us busy almost all week-end long, but we found time to head for the library on Saturday evening. While the girls and Kaidan were looking for everything we could use in the healing section, I was searching for something a bit different.

The first thing I needed was some information about the very nature of magic, its sources, and what makes a wizard more powerful than another. We talked about it a bit over the years, in History of Magic, Charm or Transfiguration Classes, but never truly in depths, and I needed to know if my theories were correct, otherwise half of the training I was thinking about would become irrelevant.

Mrs Pince, the librarian, was actually helpful for once and kept any unpleasant comment to herself. Or at least, until I came back to her with my second request: I needed to find some information about the Auror training. She discarded me rather aggressively, stating she was busy and had other things to do. Besides, this kind of things was supposed to be secret anyway. I used all the politeness I had in me to ask again, explaining I was considering an Auror career, and I wanted to see if they were any exercises, spells, or trainings I could practice from now on until my N.E. to be prepared as best as I could. She bought the lie, and just pointed me in a global direction, saying I might find a book or two.

I came back to the table were my friends were already taking notes, almost forty-five minutes later, with five books in my hands. It took me so long to find what I wanted that, two hours later, Miranda, Ashley and Kaidan had to leave me there to go and eat. I was hungry too, I felt my stomach rumbling, but I finally had it, and needed to take as much notes as possible while I was at it. Looking back, this is one of the best decisions I ever made, as it led to the meeting of my now best friend, the one who saved my life.

OooOooOooO

It was almost when I headed out, and curfew was close. I had to hurry back to our dorm, but I had everything I needed and even more, that was perfect.  
I could feel the rush, the adrenaline of the anticipation of what was about to come. I knew for sure we could make something great, and I could not wait to get started!

I was rushing back to the dungeon, glad enough not to meet anyone in the hallways, when I heard some rumbling and angry whispers. The sound of something soft hitting the stone walls, and books dropped on the floor. It was not really my way but I had to see what was going on anyway.

Around a corner, at the light of candle and without a single painting around, there were Crabbe and Goyle preying on a first year. The boy was a Slythering too, which was weird, because why would they go against someone from their own house? I understood quite quickly, went the insults started to fly.

\- _Filthy Mudblood! You think you can walk into our Common Room like you own the place? You're a disgrace to Slytherin! We should pluck your teeth out for using magic! You don't deserve it! We are kind enough to let you into this place and learn our way, and you think you're better than us? You should beg for our mercy!_

The boy was crying and Crabbe shut him off by firmly placing a hand on his mouth and grabbing him by the collar with the other. The kid's name was Jack Harper, a nice youngster who always looked so in awe about everything around here. He was rather popular amongst the first year but, if he was a muggleborn like me, that would explain how Hogwarts was still the world's 8th wonder in his eyes.

Malfoy was not here, however, so I wondered if they were bullying him on his order, or on their own free will. The way they were avoiding to physically hurt him and leave any mark, this place without any paintings to spy and report to the teachers, the timing, all looked way too smart for these suckers, but then again, maybe they were in Slytherin for another reason than just being Malfoy's goons. Maybe they were actually good at hiding their game.

Anyway, before I could take another step and make myself noticed, a voice rose from the other side of the hallway.

\- _And maybe you should beg for mine. If there is nothing and no one here to tell how you bullied him, there will be nothing and no one to tell how I broke your fucking faces._

These two morons were not used to be the one under threat, as they were the ones usually making them. Therefore, they did not take it seriously, and advanced toward the newcomer.

The dude was a giant, like at least 6.5ft tall easy, but so thin that I was scared of my two "housemates" breaking him in half. He, however, looked confident enough and was not backing down.

\- _Get lost, Vakarian! _said Crabbe_. This is a Slytherin business, none of your concern!_

\- _Considering that I'm Hufflepuff's new prefect, I'd say it is! Now, maybe I should just take some point from Slytherin and give you a detention, but the idea of smashing your heads against the wall is far more appealing._

Now they didn't look so sure, and I would not give them time to figure this out.

\- _Crabbe! Goyle! _I yelled_. Malfoy was looking for you! Get your asses back to the Room! And don't lose us any more points again, please!_

They looked at each other, and headed back to the dungeons without a word, but an unmistakable threat sign to Harper. By the time I joined the victim, Vakarian was already trying to comfort him the best he could, picking up his book for him.

\- _Go back and get some sleep, _he said_, _a slight grin on his face_. And feel free to come to me if they bother you again._

I patted the kid's head as he came by me, reassuring that all was okay, and he disappeared from our sight.

\- _Thanks for the help_, said the giant_. Those two are a real pain in the ass._

\- _No problem, man. You just beat me to it._

\- _I'm Garrus. Garrus Vakarian._

\- _John Shepard._

He gave me his right hand, a big smile on his face. His eyes were steel blue, his face looked like it had been shaped with a knife. The edges of his cheekbones protruded in the light of the candle and his forehead looked big enough to be used as a mirror. I felt the bones of his fingers when I shook his hand, but it was firm, warm, and honest. I knew I'd like the dude.

\- _So, you're a prefect, hum? I'm guessing you just forgot your badge then, _I said with a playful wink.

\- _You got me there. Our new prefect is Ernie McMillan. Thank the gods that these morons are not as perceptive as you are._

\- _What are you doing here then? It's hardly the way to Hufflepuff's Common Room._

\- _Yeah I know, _he said with an embarrassed laugh_. I was doing my History of Magic homework near the training grounds, I like the place. But I fell asleep like a dumbass and I just woke up. I was heading back to my House when I heard some kind if fighting._

\- _Well, not everyone would stand up against Malfoy's crew. You did good here._

\- _Naaah_, he shrugged with a laugh_. I was scared to death, my knees were shaking. I tried to act like a big tough guy, you know, with my height and all, but I'm not used to get into troubles._

\- _Well, stay away from dark hallways at night, then!_

He snorted and waved his hand goobye while heading his way. I called him back:

\- _Hey man! What are you doing on Monday evening?_


	6. The crew

**A/N** : This is by far the longest chapter so far. Here comes the crew! As Li Shang would say, let's get down to business!

** The crew**

Our little classroom was at full capacity, I even had to stay up, as they were neither seats nor tables left for me to sit.

I suggested five more people, but it looked like the word spread too much for my taste, as eight new faces were looking at me. I only recognized Garrus Vakarian, the only one I invited myself. Near him, two other Hufflepuff girls, whom I thought to be in third or fourth year. Close to Miranda, another two girls, from Ravenclaw. I knew I saw those girls before, so I guessed they were in fifth year as well. The one on the left had bright blue hair and a warm smile. She was a bit chubby, but almost as tall as me. The girl on the right looked rather strange: she had her hood on, burying her face deep in its shadow. It was almost impossible to distinguish her traits without coming much closer. Finally, Joker had brought three fellows: one big bloke from sixth year with a suspicious look on his face, a black skinned one from our promotion, and a young kid that could not be older than 13 years old; all three from Gryffindor.

Joker was super excited; he could not stop moving on his chair while waiting for everyone to take a spot.

\- _Shepard, I have so much you tell you guys! _he started_. I manage to talk to …_

I raised my hand to shut him off.

\- _Hold on Joker. Not yet buddy, keep the cherry for after the cake. We have some things to discuss before that._

He kept his mouth open for a second before nodding with a disappointed look. I smiled at him, my way to let him know that I appreciated his enthusiasm and that I would come back to him soon, then I spoke to the group.

\- _Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming. I'm guessing you already have an idea of what we're about to do here, but I'll make it clearer in a minute. First of all, I would like all the new faces here to introduce themselves, state who invited you, and why you are here._

I waved at Garrus to signal him to go first, as he was the first on my right, and he started with his calm and confident voice:

\- _Hi, I'm Garrus Vakarian, fifth year in Hufflepuff. I met Shepard two days ago, and he didn't tell me much, but he made it sounds like he could give me, give us, some tools to prepare ourselves for the O. . _His voices deepened_. Also, with people like Umbridge among the teachers, and this rumor of a racist dark lord coming back, Malfoy in the hallways… I'm guessing things are gonna get a lot worse for many people…_

He didn't say more, but we understood his fears and the underlying will of not letting this kind of things slide anymore. The redhead girl on his side took over.

\- _I'm Kelly Chambers, and this is Samantha Traynor. We're fourth year, and we've been friends with Garrus since day One here. We're not yet worried about the exams, so, well, basically we came because he was coming, and we were curious to see what we could learn here._

I nodded, as Traynor just waved around to say hi to everyone without adding a word. I already had my doubt about this kind of person in the group, but said nothing. Instead, I looked at the girl with the hood on. She surprised me when she spoke, as her voice was clear, pleasant, without a shred of shyness.

\- _Hello. My name is Tali Zorah. Nice to meet you all! Sorry for the hood, I don't handle the light very well, even with the candles… Anyway, I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw. We, I mean, Liara and I, sometimes did our homework with Miranda at the library, over the years, so we know her like that…_

I raised an eyebrow at Lawson. First time I ever hear about her having friends, except, well, us, since the week before. Tali resumed:

\- _…She told us that she might have a way to make us stronger, but didn't say much more. But as Garrus just said, we had the feeling like bigger things that the O. were coming our way, so, I don't know… It didn't cost much just to come and see what it's all about anyway._

\- _Exactly, _confirmed the blue haired girl_. Hi, I'm Liara Tsoni, and Tali is my best friend. Ravenclaw with her, of course. We were talking about practicing spells on our own just before Miranda shared your idea, and we wanted to know more._

So, Lawson was smart enough to keep most of our plan secret, to be sure there was nothing to rat out to Umbridge. However, coming in blindly, there was a good chance they would walk away… But well, no risk, no glory, isn't it? Joker, however, took the exact approach while bringing his fellow housemates. Too eager to move forward, he jumped in and introduced them himself:

\- _The big guy here is James Vega! He's a cool dude from sixth year and he wanted to know what was going on. I guessed he might be interested so I brought him along. This quiet bloke there is Jacob Taylor. He's in fifth year with us, but he missed the Potter's meeting. He wanting to join them anyway, whatever they are doing, but I asked him to come here before, so he could have a choice._

Jacob, face closed, barely left the tip of his finger to his eyebrow to salute us, thinking there was nothing more to add, probably.

\- _The kid is Mordin Solus. He just started his third year, but he's a genius. Like, Granger level, easy, if not better. We got no clue why he's not in Ravenclaw by the way. He's not really into the physical stuff you talked about, he can barely lift is own quill! However, he wanted to help us here with the potions and stuff, and maybe help me to, you know… help you._

I sighed. Bloody hell, Joker could not keep his mouth shut. I had nothing against having someone like this Mordin in the group, he could actually be very helpful. To survive a war, the frontline needs some support, and maybe he could fill this role. The kid stepped forward and came to shake my hands.

\- _Hi ! I'm Mordin ! Mordin Solus ! It's very nice to meet you, Shepard! Or maybe you prefer John? Or should it be "Sir"? I know you're only two years older but…_

Damit, the kid had the pace of a fucking machine gun. He would not stop speaking! Ashley and Miranda even started to chuckle while Kaidan facepalmed, and Garrus interrupted him.

\- _Calm down boy, _he said._ Take some time to breathe, you're going to suffocate. Let Shepard speak for a second._

He apologized, not once, but four times! I raised my voice a bit, just to be sure everyone would hear me loud and clear, and explained my business.

\- _Okay so listen everyone. The thing is, we started this little club because we were quite unhappy with how the DADA classes are going, may it be for the O. preparation, or… well something more. Before I go a bit more into the details, please understand that I don't know most of you, expect for Joker and the three Slytherins there, and you don't know me. Therefore, I don't really trust you yet, and I don't want to take any chances, as you shouldn't either. So here is what's gonna happen. I'll tell you a bit more about what we're planning to do. Then you'll be on your way, and take some time to think about it. If you're in, you will be welcome to join us on Thursday. If not, farewell then, and in that case, the less you know the better for everyone._

Everyone nodded, silently accepting this idea. If kept on:

\- _There is nothing here to be reported to Umbridge. This meeting is part of the Healing Club that was declared properly, according to her Decree n°24. However, even if it's too early to tell, that might evolve on something that she might not totally agree with. In that case, whenever you decided to join us or not, please now this._

I looked at Miranda, she agreed with a sign of the chin.

\- _Anyone who even thinks about rating us out to the High Inquisitor, or anyone else, will be making the biggest mistake of his or her life. We will use any means possible to make your life a living hell. You all probably know who's Miranda's father, right? She will not hesitate to use him to attack your parent's career. Your career after Hogwarts. All the way to Gringotts and the bank accounts if need be. And I will personally make your life inside Hogwarts miserable; and if I'm not here to do it anymore, I will still find a way to hurt you and break everything that makes you you._

Silence fell on the room.

\- _I know that threats are not the best way to start a trusting relationship, and I apologize for this. But I'm sure you can understand that I will use everything I can to protect the members of this circle. To protect you, even if you decide not to join us. Does everyone understand?_

It took a few second for the first answer to be heard, coming from Vega. His voice was deep, like he had already finished his puberty.

\- _Damn man, that was intense. You're scary as fuck_. He smiled_. Don't worry though. We hate that bitch, and there's no way a Gryffindor would tell on his housemate. I'd even say that it's usually you Slytherins that are known to be sneaky bastards, _he added with a laugh.

\- _Same for us, _said the young Samantha Traynor. _We would never do anything to hurt Garrus. You have our word._

The giant didn't even have to say a word, I knew where his heart was since I saw him defending a Slytherin kid. I assumed a guy like this knew how to choose his friends. I turned to the two Ravenclaws. They were the only here without a proper reference, I would hardly count a few homework session with Miranda as a trust base.

\- _By the Goddess_, said Liara_, I had no idea this would be that serious. I don't even know if I'm interested in this plan of yours, but I swear on the Grey Lady's name, I will never not betray your trust. May she take my tongue if I do._

\- _Nor will I, _added Tali under her hood._ It's rare enough to see people offer their trust, _she said with a look to Miranda_. No threats needed with me anyway, you have my word._

Satisfied, I sat on the edge of desk, close to Ashley.

\- _Ok, perfect then. So, here's my plan…_

OooOooOooO

\- _So, if I get this right_, summarized Liara_, the idea is to start with practicing our healing skills, in case we would need it. Then we would do some physical training that might help us with our magic._

\- _Exactly, but not only. I plan to teach you technics and strategy too._

\- _What kind of technics? _asked Vega.

I was not ready to talk about my muggles origins with people I met twenty minutes before, so I had to keep it vague:

\- _I can't really say more, sorry. As I said, the less you know… But let's say we would not use our wands very much._

\- _Yeah, I'm guessing Umbridge would not have anything against a wandless class, _chuckled Garrus.

\- _I think I see where this is going. Well, sorry kids, but I'll pass on this one. I already got my O. , and I'm not even sure I'll take the DADA class for my N.E. next year. This ain't worth the risk for me, so I'll leave you to it._

Vega went to the door, reassuring us once more that he would not speak about it to anyone, thanked us for the invitation with a quick nod to Joker, and got out. I looked at the others, but none of them seemed to be willing to follow him just yet.

\- _Ok, does anyone else have any questions? _I asked.

\- _Yes, sorry, _answered Mordin_. Can I join you guys without, you know, the training? As Jeff said, I was here to maybe help you with the potions and stuff, I'm not really interested in becoming an athlete._

\- _Sure thing, kid. Joker himself will not be participating to our trainings, but he will have his own tasks and objectives. You're welcome to stick with him, and maybe we'll need you for something else afterwards, who knows._

He agreed with a wide smile on his face. He sat back, then Kelly Chambers asked:

\- _How hard is it really gonna be? I admit I'm a bit scared thinking we might need healing potions._

\- _I'm not gonna lie, I plan to make it the hardest possible. If it's not that hard, then we will push further, and further. You will be exhausted, you will hurt. As the muggles say, "no pain no gain"._

A couple of eyebrows got raised, and I hated myself for slipping like that. Stupid mistake, mentioning the muggles… I tried to move on fast, like it was nothing.

\- _In a nutshell, the goal here would be to push your limits, to the point where your "medium level" would be higher than everyone else's maximum. You see what I mean?_

I'm guessing they did, as a few nodded and the other ones stood silent. I asked again for any more question, but this time they were none, and the newcomers soon left us with the promise to think about it, and to keep it quiet. I was a bit worried that we actually might have made a mistake, but they were smiles on their faces, and my concerns were eased. It was time to move one to the second part of the evening.

OooOooOooO

** Brackium Emendo ** **: healing spell that can be used to mend broken bones**

** Episkey ** **: Heals relatively minor injuries (broken noses and split lips).**

** Ferula ** **: bandage and splint broken bones. Eases the pain**

**Reparifors: Reverts minor magically-induced ailments like paralysis and poisoning**

**Terge : Cleaning spell (blood, etc.)**

**Vulnera Sanentur ? : song-incantion. Too hard?**

The left side of the chalkboard on which Miranda was writing was now running short on space.

\- _That "Brackium" thing_, asked Joker_, isn't that the spell used by this douchebag Lockhart to heal Harry after the Quidditch game on our second year? I thought it just made his bones disappear._

\- _Yeah_, I snorted_, but I guess it's just because the guys sucked hard. But just in case, maybe Ferula would be safer. From the looks of it, this spell and Episkey sounds like our main things. I'm not planning on poisoning any of you, but cuts and bruises might happen once in a while. Ok, let's move on to the potions. What did you guys find?_

We spent the next twenty minutes reporting and discussing our discoveries, until the right side of the board got filled as well.

** Wiggenweld Potion ** **: healing potion to cure injuries**

** Murtlap Essance ** **: Heal buts and abrasion. Ease the pain**

** SkeleGro ** **: restore bones ? (Painful)**

** Wound Cleaning Potion: ** ** Antiseptic**

** WideEye Potion ** ** : Revive (Concussion)**

\- _Ok! That looks good! I guess our focus should be on Wiggenweld and WideEye. Maybe a bit of Murtlap too? What do you think, Miranda?_

She looked into the book before agreeing.

\- _The ingredients are rather simple! I'll make a request to Snape to make sure we have enough of them for a batch or two. At least for the first too, I'll see what I can to for the Murtlap._

\- _Perfect! Then I think we're good for tonight._

\- _Hum Hum…_

The sound of Joker clearing his throat was unmistakable.

\- _Damn, sorry man. Forgot about you. You said you have some information for us._

Wearing his brightest smile, he stood up from his desk and limped to me at board. I cleared the place and went to sit on a now empty chair, leaving all the space he needed to address his audience.

\- _I managed to talk with Ginny Weasley yesterday morning. It looks like Hary have already started! They called his crew the Dumbledore's Army_.

I shook my head in disbelief, and saw Kaidan facepalmed. Worse name ever, and best way to draw the attention… Rookie move. We had no idea, back then, about how important that name would become other the years… Joker kept going.

\- _They found a secret spot. She did not say more, I'm guessing this would not stay secret very long otherwise._

\- _We need to figure this out. This could be huge._

\- _I know. I'm already on it. Hopefully I'll learn some more before next meeting._

\- _Great. You did good Joker!_

\- _Wait! I'm not over yet, _he yelled theatrically with a smile_. There's more!_

I signaled him to go on.

\- _So I was wondering what kind of precaution they took to make sure their little thing would remain secret. Ginny had no idea, but she told me they all had to sign a parchment last time, so she's guessing that Granger probably put a jinx on it or something._

\- _That would be the smart move, _agreed Williams_. That would be complex, but not impossible. Should we do the same?_

\- _I have another idea, but that will come a bit late. For now, we're doing nothing wrong, and I want people to be sure of themselves before making this kind of commitment. We'll see later, but that's very good to know. Good job, once again._

The pride in Joker's smile was worth a lot. Erased were all his doubts about spying on Potter. I closed the meeting few minutes later.

\- _Ok then, back here on Thursday to start preparing these potions. We're almost in business, fellows!_

**A/N2** : Every potions and spells here are taken from the website. Therefore, they're either from the books, movies, or video games. I haven't made any of those up (yet ;) )


	7. The Plan

** The plan**

I have to admit, Thursday night came quicker than expected. I spent every minute of free time I had, which wasn't much, doing research to prepare my first lessons. But I thought I was ready. I was, actually, I found everything I was looking for, and even more. God, that felt so good back then. You know, this feeling you get when you know you're about to win, when everything went according to the plan and you're soon to harvest the fruits of your labor.

Basically, there was only one obstacle laying before me: not losing them all. I knew the next lesson would be the real trial, where they would actually be hurt for the first time. How many would then actually show up for the next training? Half of them? None? Would Kaidan and Ashley still talk to me? What would Miranda think?

I do have to admit that I was growing rather fond of Miranda. I mean, she sure was hot as hell, despite being called the Ice Queen, sorry for the pun, and that's not something a 15 years old boy can easily discard. But more than that, she was focused, determined, and she actually seemed to care a lot about her new friends (meaning, us). She took matters into her own hands regarding Snape and the "Club", and hasn't asked anything in return, just yet at least. She was now spending every lunches and dinners with us at the Slytherin table, to the surprise of most people, and greatest mix of disappointment and disgust of Malfoy. We heard whisperings of people wondering what we did to drag her into our group, why was she with us, maybe we were weird or something. None of it mattered, of course.

I also started to spend a bit more time with Garrus, between classes and at the library while doing my researches. He wasn't very talkative for sure, but that was fine, and it was actually either very pleasant or very funny to talk with him. Anyway, those three days went very, very fast, and it was finally Thursday evening…

OooOooOooO

The room was not as crowded as the previous time. James Vega did not show up again, as expected, but neither did Garrus's two friends, Samantha and Kelly.

\- _Yeah_, he said_, they were not… how to put it… very motivated. And scared, I guess. Anyway, I told them that it was OK and maybe it was for the best._

\- _Alright then. You trust them I guess._

\- _More than I trust any of you, for now, _he snorted_._

I laughed with him, then gathered the people around me. Liara, Tali and Jacob were back as well. So was Mordin, trying to push his way through Kaidan and Garrus to see something. Joker was sitting in the back, waiting for things to start.

\- _Alright_, I yelled_, thank you guys for coming back! I guess you thought this through, but I will give you another chance: tonight I will talk more about what I am actually planning for you guys, and then I'll make a quick demonstration, if we can say it like that. If you still want in after that, then we will take things to a higher level. But first of all, let's start with what we're officially here for!_

Miranda managed to get everything we needed for the Wiggenweld potion. It was rather easy to brew, but it needed to rest quite a while after heating, so we figured that the best was to make it, then let it rest while we would train or talk.

As we were ten people, we divided into three groups of three (Miranda, Kaidan and Ashley), three (Garrus, Jabob and I), and four (Liara, Tali, Mordin and Joker), around the three caldrons that Snape was "kind" enough to let us borrow.

I said the potion was easy, but that did not prevent Garrus, Jacob and I to screw it up the hard way. While the others were getting this expected emerald green color according to the book, ours was pitch black. Smooth like silk, but it looked like the darkness itself. They laughed at us quite a while, and so did we, and this wasn't undeserved. We had a good load of it with their two batches anyway.

As the groups were finalizing their mixtures, Joker left his and asked me if we could talk. We moved to the other side of the room, and lowered our voices.

\- _You alright, Joker? _I asked_._

\- _Yeah man, of course! Listen. The Dumbledore's Army met, last evening. I tried to follow then around, to see where they were training. That's not easy though, they move quite quickly._

\- _I figure. So did you find where they practice? If the whole lot of blokes we saw at Hogsmead were there, that's a big bunch to fit a room._

\- _My thought exactly. But this is where the plot thickens. I followed the Creevey brothers up to the Seventh floor, left corridor. They were late, so they were speeding up, but on the bright side, nobody else was around, and they were too focused on catching up to pay attention to me._

\- _So you got it?_

\- _Well, no… They just disappeared. Pouf. Bloody vanished. So I'm pretty sure they're on the 7__th__ floor, cause I lost them just at a corner of a corridor, but they were gone._

\- _You checked for hidden doors? Behind paintings and stuff._

\- _Yeah of course! But there was nothing! I have no fucking clue where they went._

\- _Euhm, excuse me? _said a voice behind us_. I think I know what you're talking about._

As I turned back, Liara was so close to me I almost crushed my nose onto her skull. She apologized with embarrassment, then explained herself.

\- _I'm sorry, I was just coming to get Joker for the last step of the brewing, and I heard you talking. I didn't mean to eardrop, I swear, but…_

\- _No worries Liara. I'd be happy to forgive you once you tell us what you know._

Her smile widened. I saw her gaze brighten up, you know, like the "sparks in the eyes" kind of thing you read in the books. I guess that what true passion for something looks like.

\- _I'm an amateur historian and archeologist. I mean, I love digging into the past, the stories, everything. Anyway, my point is: there is a legend at Hogwarts, one among many, really, about a secret room, called the Room of Requirement. This is a secret place that would only appear when a person is in great need of it. There were enough testimonies and stories to be sure that something like that actually exists, and according to most of them, it would indeed be located on the 7__th__ floor. However, there's no actual record of it anywhere, and it's not on any map._

\- _Yeah, that sounds like a perfect spot for some secret meetings_, I thought

\- _And that would explain why they just disappeared! _added the Gryffindor.

\- _Ok, nicely done guys. That's your assignments for next time. Find out how we can get into this room on our own! But keep it to yourself for now, don't tell anyone but me. You got me?_

\- _Roger that, captain! _he answered with a smile and a fake salute_._

We joined the rest of the group as their potions were bursting their last bubbles. Time to let it rest, and move on to the main event of the evening…

OooOooOooO

\- _What is the core of magic? How do we control it, what makes some simple words or just a wave of hand, have an effect on the world around us?_

That's basically the first thing we learned with Flitwick on our first Charms class. So, of course, that was up to a Ravenclaw to answer first:

\- _Intent. Force of will, if you like_, said Liara.

\- _Exactly. Now, we never truly got further than that, but I did a bit of research. According to a theory I found, the reason Harry Potter lived is that his mother's will outmatched You-Know-Who's by a great deal, creating a shield strong enough to repel a killing curse._

\- You mean that she wanted him alive more than he wanted him dead? asked Tali for confirmation.

\- _That's what I understood, yes. But now, how comes we never actually worked on that? We learnt new spells, incantation, and stuff, but never practiced our force of will. If being focused and strong-willed enough can protect you from the darkest curses, why did we never actually work on that?_

No one answered that. My guess was, nobody, especially the Ministry, or even Dumbledore, actually wanted students to become strong. Soldiers, warriors, fighters. This kind of practice would increase the feeling of competition between people, and the wizarding society might find itself far less peaceful with people constantly trying to outmatch each other's will. However, it was exactly what we needed.

\- _Now, my guess is that, in a tough situation like a duel or a battle, or even an exam, if some spells like the Shield Charm end up not strong enough, it's mostly because of fear and stress. Fear of failing or what would happen to you if your shield breaks down, it troubles the intent. Not all your focus is on the strength of your spells! I suspect this is also why the Patronus Charm is so hard to produce; focusing on happy thoughts during a dreadful situation ain't the easiest thing to pull off._

A few heads nodded in agreements, while the others were waiting for what was coming next.

\- _So this is going to be one of our first things to work on: I will help you to discipline your mind, focus your intention, and most of your spells increase gain in power. Then I will beat the shit out of you all_, I added with a smile_, so you won't ever be scared of taking a spell in the face. Well, except for the Unforgivable Ones of course. Anyway, we will also work on your physical and magical stamina. I found the prefect exercise for that, but I will show you next time._

The group stayed quiet. I thought they would have some questions, but all of them looked divided between anticipation and fear. So I went on to the last two phases of my plan:

\- _And then we will train for combat, both hand-to-hand and magical. There is a very famous Muggle fighter who once said "I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times." So we will practice only two spells: the Shield Charm, and the Stunning Spell._

\- _Okay, this I understand_, interrupted Jacob for the first time._ But you mentioned "hand-to-hand"? What for? What's the point?_

That was actually a good question, the one I was most worried of. All I had was an idea, a theory, and even if it looked perfect in my mind, I had no idea if it would actually work. So I took a deep breath, and spilled it out.

\- _Look, from what I saw of the duels and various classes, wizards are used to medium to long range fight. But I don't think any of them, you included, are trained for a close combat. In most of Muggle wars, the artilleries, archers for example, were slaughtered the very minute the opponent's infantry fell upon them. A bow can't do much against a sword or a spear._

\- _Like the Carolean Musketeers? _asked Liara_._

\- _A bit, yes_, I answered, impressed with her knowledge_. That's the idea. I want to teach you how to get close to your enemy, and destroy them. I will teach you how to break their arms so they can't raise their wands against you. I will teach you how to break their mouth so they can't cast a spell against you. I will teach you to break their legs, and their spirit so they can't stand in your way!_

I practiced that speech a bit, and raised with voice at each word, and it did its work. Jacob was now nodding with a smile, I saw the tensions in Garrus's arm muscles, and heard the whispers of the now impressed Tali. I knew I had them all, the call of strength and power was too hard to resist. All, but Miranda, who was still doubting:

\- _I see your point, John, but I have two questions: how do we get close to someone with a wand that can stun you, or paralyze you, or even kill you before you take a step. And then, even if we manage to actually close the gap, do you think girls like us, usually far less stronger than men, can do any of this breaking things you mentioned?_

\- _I've been working on the first question for the past two years, and I think I got the answer, although it will have to wait a bit. Let's just say that being strong isn't incompatible with being smart. For the second question, of course you can. First of all, strength can be worked on, and you will. Then, the right technic goes a long way, and you don't need much to break an arm, if you actually know what you're doing. Finally… Lack of both strength and technic can be compensated for. That's what weapons are for. Blades, hammers, swords, that kind of thing. I don't know yet if we will be able to go down this last path, but I would very much like to…_

\- _Wait… you want us to…_

She did not finish her sentence, as I agreed with a good old-fashioned wink. The perplex look on her face turned into a smile.

\- _Alright then. I'm in. You better live up to you promise and lead us to the stars, Captain._

\- _You're one weird son of a gnome, _added Kaidan with a grin_, but you know I'll follow down to hell. Let's see what you got, Shepard!_

\- _Yeah, that sounds way weirder, but way better than what Potter and friends are doing, _stated Jacob_. You know what? I'm all in as well._

\- _Hold your horses guys_, I laughed._ I'm pleased to see you all in for it, but there's one last thing we need to do, and you might wanna change your mind afterward… Now you all take of your robes…_

OooOooOooO

\- _What do you mean, _asked Tali,_ "take off your robes"?_

\- _Exactly that, _I answered while pushing the tables to the side with a wave of my wand to clear a circle at the center of _the room. Those bloody clothes are not practical at all for training, and even though it's not gonna take long, I need all of you take it off._

Now, it was not unusual for wizards and witches to wear a shirt and trousers underneath the robe, especially in winter, but the common thing was to wear nothing but underwear.

\- _But... But… _stammered Liara, while Tali was crossing her arms across her chest_. I got nothing but bra and knickers underneath._

I came to her, put both my hands on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes, with the most comforting voice I could:

\- _Listen. None of us here is came to peep at you. You're safe and amongst friends here. Moreover, if anyone makes a comment, good or bad, about that, I'll kick his ass back to London myself._

I raised my voice so everyone could hear me loud and clear.

\- _Guys, I'm not being a pervert here. There's a purpose for that. First of all, as I said, being practical. Then, it's just a small test to see if you're willing to leave you comfort zone! If you can't even do that, this whole project is dead before even beginning. And finally, it is very, very important that we start building a real trust between us and be comfortable around each other. I figured this would be the quickest and most efficient way to start. So now, if you're not comfortable with it, just think of it as going to take a swim in bathing suits all together, raise your head and get those bloody robes off!_

To prove that I wasn't kidding, I took mine off. As I mentioned, I wasn't doing this to be a pervert at all. But I would be lying if I said "15-years-old me" wasn't proud of showing off his body, especially in front of such pretty girls. I knew that I was really fit for my age, thanks to my continuous training, and I probably hoped that it would earn me some admiration point, especially in the eyes of Miranda. So in all my vanity, I wasn't wearing anything more than a tight black boxer short.

I looked at Joker and Mordin before they started to undress and specified:

\- _Guys, this doesn't concern you two. Could you please step outside and be on the watch. Better to have someone on lookout for teachers, and less suspicious if it's just two students talking to each other. If someone comes our way, let us know, and win some time if you can._

They agreed, and stepped out without a word. I turned back to the others to see if they actually followed my first order.

Jacob and Garrus were already undressed, their robes carefully folded on a table, their wands resting atop of it. Miranda was wearing black underwear, top and bottom matching, but as I was foolishly expecting her to wear some luxury lingerie due to her "Queen" status, it looked nothing but comfortable and practical. She was looking at me head held high, without hiding herself, but defiance in her look. Both Kaidan and Ashley were actually wearing a long shirt, but as they felt it would not be fair to the others, they took them off as well.

It is at this moment that I realized it was the first time I actually saw Tali's face. Without her hood to hide under, we could finally see her as she truly was, and damn she was pretty. Her small chin, her dark hair and thin lips, all of it made her as gorgeous as Miranda was, which was something. But the most impressive thing of all was her eyes. They were almost white, or silver. It was a shade of blue so pale it looked almost unnatural, but that might explain why she avoided light so much. Unlike Liara, she was not trying to hide her chest behind her crossed arms, but to protect those eyes from the candlelit.

\- _Can we do this quick, please? _she asked._ The light is killing me._

I looked at them all, one by one, detailing their bodies. Damn, there was work to be done… They all seemed so fragile, with nothing but skins and bones, and sometimes a tiny bit of fat. Nothing major, but none of them looked like they have done any sort of sport, ever. Maybe except Jacob, with bigger shoulders and a bit of abs showing up. I would keep him for last.

\- _Alright guys. So it's gonna be simple. One by one, you're will join me here, and I will hit you. Hard. Don't avoid it, don't dodge, just take it. Face it. Then you will take your revenge, and hit me with everything you got. You will face the pain, and then return it. Your training starts now. Tali, you're first._


	8. First Blood

** First blood**

This was no random decision I took, to go first and let them reply. If they hit me and I don't budge, then destroy their asses in a single blow, they would feel looked upon, humiliated, and their confidence would take a hard blow. But by going first, I was giving them something to look up to, and a revenge to get, to feed their anger and their strength.

Tali was in the circle, wearing nothing but her blue underwear, but the left her shyness behind and put her bravery on. She put herself in position, raising her fists to a high guard, like a boxer, without me asking for anything. That was a very good start.

\- _You ready?_ I asked

She nodded, focused on watching my hands. I moved my left foot by half a step, then let go a good low-kick from the right onto her left thigh. The hit was good, straight on her muscle, but strong enough to almost sweep her off the floor.

She screamed. She fell. She cursed. She bit her lips and fought against the tears. I lend her a hand to help her back up, and she took it. She breathed deep and tried to take a step forward, but almost fell back, her left leg not responding properly. The others were looking at us, either worried or horrified. This was it, I thought. I lost them all.

But Tali proved me wrong. She smiled and asked:

\- _Damn that hurts like hell! You got the strength of a dragon or what? You will teach me that?_

\- _Yes. _I smiled back_. I will. This, and more. Come on up, your turn! But don't try the same hit. Your left leg will not support you and you will just fall. Find something else._

So she punched me in the guts. Or at least, she tried. I moved few inches forwards to make sure I would not take her blow at full force, and contracted my abs. I felt it, but it was far from being enough. The technic was not half bad though, and there was potential.

\- _Alright! Not bad! Thank you Tali, dress yourself back up. And try to heal yourself with a spell! Best practice is in a real situation. Liara! You're next._

OooOooOooO

She was scared, like, real scared. She tried to be brave, but her knees and hands were shaking. She was also still a bit embarrassed by being half naked in front of us, probably, so I walk up to her and took her hand.

\- _Liara, don't be scared. Fear is your worst enemy here. Not me, not the pain, but fear. Now this the moment where you decide if you want to grow stronger or not. Just by facing it head on, you will accomplish more than you ever did in any DADA class. You do not have to sit here and accept the pain. You have to refuse it, with all you got. You're going to get hit, you can't avoid that, but being hurt? That's your choice. Now, do you want to be a victim, or to resist and fight back?_

Something changed in her look, maybe I struck a nerve with the word "victim", but I felt the change for real. She breathed, focused, and imitated Tali's defense position. I smiled at here, and went back to my place.

\- _You ready ?_

\- _Hit it, _she answered_, _her voice trembling with... rage?

Once again, I moved slightly to the left, and hit her with a kick on the right. However, this time I went with a high kick, aiming for her shoulder instead of her head. No point knocking her out. The blow was swift, and she actually tried to parry it, but she went flying across the circle and landed in the tables. I heard Tali gasp and Miranda raised her hand to her mouth, but, hell, this was not time to get soft. Liara got back up with a grunt, massaging her shoulder.

\- _Was it that bad? _I asked.

\- _Not as bad as I feared. And surely not as bad as what's going to hit you!_

\- _Alright, tiger, _I laughed_. Put me back where I belong!_

She actually tried something nice, a Mae Geri (front kick) to the stomach, but she leaned too much on me, and I felt more her weight than the blow. I had to take one step back not too fall, though. I congratulate her, and let her put her robe back on while I called for Garrus to take his turn.

OooOooOooO

\- _I don't fear your kicks, Shepard, _he said with a grin_. Go as hard as you can !_

He was standing up in front of me, feet on same line, arms down and spread mid-height. That was an invitation. He was indeed not scared. I took a different position: a step back left foot in front, flexed on my knees, shoulders on the side, my left palm raised in front of him and right fist to my hip. I slowed my breath down and focused. After a few seconds, I launched forward: advanced my right foot forward, using the movement and a slight twist of my hip to deliver my most powerful punch to his abs. I could have aimed for his stomach, but he might have puked all other me. So he took it in his front muscles, but that was by no mean enough. He bent over, breathless, and fell on his knees, gasping for air, arms on his belly. I gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, and helped him back up.

\- _How? _he managed to whisper.

\- _You kidding? Punching an immobile target with time to prepare is easier that taking a feeding bottle to a baby. Your opens arms were practically an invitation to cut you in half._

\- _Alright, _he grunted._ My turn._

As a token of good will, or a provocation, I took the same stance he did, full front and opened arms. Playing the game, he tried to hit me the same way I did. It lacked technic, and strength, but it hurt anyway. I took two steps back rubbing my guts to ease the pain.

I then hit both Kaidan and Ashley with a front kick, and while Williams tried to repay me the favor (it started to really hurt after four hits in the abs), Alenko tried his luck at a low kick in the thigh. When I saw the hit coming, I move my weight onto my left leg, and flex it hard. I pictured my leg being as hard as steel, focused on it, and waited for the impact.

To my personal vanity, I didn't move an inch. The blow made a huge noise, but it was him who ended up with a grimace on his face.

\- _What the hell, man? _he complained_. Are you made of steel, or what?_

\- _Intent, remember? Do you think all magic is gone once you put your wand down? Don't worry, I will teach you this as well._

He mumbled something will putting his shirt and robe back on, and it was Miranda's turn…

OooOooOooO

I didn't want to hit her. She was standing in front of me, proud and tall a mountain, already in position without a word, her blue eyes were cold as ice. In this outfit, the utter perfection of her body was obvious to everyone, and it was almost impossible not to focus this flawless skin. I wanted to hug her, feel her skin against mine, but by the Gods, I made a promise to myself not to be a creep and I intended to keep it!

I took a position closer to her than I was to the others before. Our hands were almost touching, and I had to dive deep into her eyes to avoid being distracted by her chest. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why I was so close. I smiled, and swept her front foot with my left leg, and while she was losing her balance, pushed her hard with the palms of my hands. One just above her chest, the other one just underneath. She flew like a feather in the wind, and crashed into the tables one meter behind.

\- _You don't always have to punch and kick, _I explained_. With the right technic and the right timing, even a simple push can be as efficient as anything else._

I helped her up. I did not really hurt her, but she hit her heard against a table in the fall and she was massaging it vigorously to help the pain away. I waited until she was good to go and went back to my place in the circle.

I was barely ready when I saw her fist fly straight to my face. The cunning girl was aiming for my nose, and even though I said "no dodging", I had just enough time to shift my chest to the right by half an inch, so she would brush against my cheekbone instead. Despite behind hit by only one knuckle instead of the full fist, it hurt liked hell, and I got thrown back by two steps. At least I saved my nose.

She advanced half a step forward with her hand reaching out for me, mouth open, trying to get an unnecessary apology out. I smiled at her and shook my head to regain my senses.

\- _That was nasty, Miranda! _I said with a grimace_._

\- _I'm so sor…_

\- _Don't apologize, _I dismissed_. Did I say that you could not aim for the head?_

\- _Well, no you didn't, but…_

I turned to the rest of the group.

\- _Why didn't any of you tried to punch me in the face? Hum? _As no one answered, I explained my conjectured reason_. Because I didn't hit any of you in the face myself. You probably thought this would be an unspoken rule and tried to replicate what I did myself instead. Miranda did the clever thing here: she did not try to hurt me. She tried to end me, and the threat I represented. So let this be your first teaching: unless I say otherwise, don't let anything hold you back. Don't try to be nice. Be efficient. Alright? Jacob, you're last._

OooOooOooO

Something felt different. Not wrong, but not a sensation I expected to feel here just yet. When Jacob took his position, it seemed like this was not a demonstration anymore, but more like the last second before a fight on a ring, with the adrenaline rushing through my veins and the anticipation of the confrontation to come.

His position was not perfect, his high guard a bit too far from his face, but by the way his rose his shoulders, and hid his chin in his chest, I knew he was already a bit of a fighter; this was not unknown territory to him.

I faked a right jab to his face, and he took the bait raising his hands. Flexing my front leg to get down a bit lower, I shifted slightly to the left and let go a mean left hook straight to his liver. As this is an unprotected and hyper-sensitive area, a good blow could knock someone out of a fight for a while, but his reflexes were fast enough to somewhat pivot just a bit and take my fist with the side of his abs instead.

He clenched his teeth, but did not move back nor did he let a single sound out. Instead, he counterstriked with a right hook straight to my face. I barely managed to bring my guard back, and the impact resonated through my skull. I felt the iron taste of blood in my mouth as pain irradiated my lips. That was not the way I planned it, but as the adrenaline took over, I attacked again with to uppercut to the stomach. Jacob bent forward in pain, and I ended it with a softer side kick to the chest to push him back. Sit on the floor, he took a second to breathe, then held out his hand for me to help him up.

\- _Well, you hid your game well, _I said while spitting some blood on the floor_. You're obviously no beginner. Where did you learn all that?_

\- _My grandfather was a Muggle, but a boxing champion, _he answered with a surprisingly sad smile_. I learnt a thing or two growing up._

\- _More than just a few basics, I'd even say. You're undoubtedly a few levels higher than the others, so what do you think about my idea?_

\- _Well, you're clearly a lot stronger than me, _he answered with hesitation_. So I think I have a lot to learn from you, and I do have to admit, I like the idea of walking into my grandfather's footsteps…_

\- _Alright then_, I concluded_, _shaking his hand_. I'll try not to disappoint you._

As I went to put my robe back on, Miranda came close to me and stuck her wand in my face.

\- **Episkey!**

A sharp sting went through my lips as the split closed itself, and all pain and discomfort were gone in half a second.

\- _Thanks for the practice_, she said with a bright smile before turning her back on me_._

I wiped the few remaining drops of blood of my face with my sleeves. Gods, this girl was going to be too much for me…

OooOooOooO

\- _So, how do you all feel? _I asked the group while inviting Joker and Mording back in.

\- _It hurts, _said Tali while rubbing her thigh.

\- _Yeah, _added Liara_, but in the meantime, I feel… good. Lighter. Like if the air was cooler, easier to breathe. You know what I mean?_

Both Kaidan and Ashley agreed, confirming feeling the same thing.

\- _It's because you did good, and you can be proud of you. You all faced something scary, tonight. Something stronger was coming your way, you knew pain was inevitable, but none of you backed down, you all faced it, endured it, and gave it back. You all showed bravery worthy of a Gryffindor. I'm very proud of you._

Everyone was smiling, truly, and it warmed my heart. Maybe my idea was good, in the end. Maybe I could actually do something and help these young people become a best version of themselves, or at least, a stronger one…

\- _Perfect. Now, everyone take a vial of potion. Wait for tomorrow to drink it, but in case you end up with nasty bruises, especially Tali, it should help tremendously._

\- _If it doesn't kill us all_, laughed Garrus.

\- _My potion is perfect! _took offense Mordin, not grasping the humor behind it.

Garrus tousled his hair as a tease, triggering more laughter.

\- _Here the plan for the next step: for the next weeks, we're gonna meet here on Mondays and Thursdays, to practice our healing magic. Nothing more. I want us to use this time to get to know each other. And I want you to use this time to think hard. Is it what you want, and are you ready to make this commitment?_

A couple of eyebrows were raised.

\- _On the 2nd of November, _I explained_, there will be the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. As the whole school will probably be there, I'm planning to use this opportunity to find a better spot for us to train and give you guys your first real lesson. However, as this will be the beginning of the "unapproved" part of our little class, I will make you all swear to secrecy._

\- _The jinxed list? _asked Ashley.

\- _Maybe. I have two weeks to figure this out. Anyway, do not take this slightly, so please, use these two weeks to think this through. Do you really want to take this path, with these people besides you. Okay?_

\- _Okay! _they all said as one voice.

Everyone stayed a bit afterward, talking together, discussing their bruises or reporting what happened to Joker and the kid. As people started to leave to respect the curfew, I signaled my fellow Slytherins to go without me and, as Tali stepped out, asked Liara to stay for a bit.

\- _Yes? _she inquired_. Is there a problem, Shepard?_

\- _What happened? _I asked.

\- _What do you mean?_

\- _I saw your face when I said the word "victim". So what happened?_

Her smiled disappeared, slowly but surely. When it reappeared, after a whole minute of silence, it was heavily tainted with pain and sadness.

\- _It's a story for another time, Shepard._

She headed out, but stopped with her hand on the knob.

\- _You know_, she said_, for someone our age, you sometimes sound older than my own parents._

\- _Let's say I might have skip a whole part of childhood, _I whispered_._

\- _Goodnight, Shepard._

\- _'Night, Liara._

Well, I guessed that explained it. She was here to become strong, because she hadn't be powerful enough when it needed it the most.


	9. Mead, Friends and Foes

**Mead, Friends and Foes**

Kaidan, Ashley and Miranda were all three waiting for me outside. When I stepped out and closed the door behind me, they jumped on me like hungry tigers on a prey.

\- _What the hell did you do to her_? asked Williams with threat in her voice.

\- _What do you mean? I was barely two minutes behind you!_

\- _Liara! She was crying when she got out!_

\- _Wait, really? I don't… I just asked her something, about why she was here. She would not answer me, she said that was a story for another time. I'm guessing I triggered some bad memory…_

If she had been assaulted or abused like I suspected to, I would not just sell her secret out like that, even to my friends. That was her story to tell.

\- _You swear on Snape's head that you didn't do anything weird to her, you creep? _asked Kaidan while we were walking back to our dorm.

I was about to answer when a form emerged from the shadows.

\- _Do not use my name for you silly games, _declared Severus Snape with his usual deep_, _slow and terrifying voice_. What are you four doing here so late?_

Miranda stepped in.

\- _I'm sorry Sir. We're just out of our Healing Club. Do you remember? I asked you last week if we could use a room and borrow a few ingredients. We were brewing the Wiggenweld Potion for the first time tonight, and we messed up our first try. The second batch was a success, but it took longer than expected._

\- _How did you fail at a potion so simple? _he asked, cold as ice.

\- _My fault, Sir, _I answered_. I don't know how, but the potion turned to black at some point._

\- _Black? Did it look like liquid silk?_

\- _Yes Sir._

He sighed with a hint of disgust.

\- _It means you added the lionfish spines after the flobberworm mucus, instead of before. I should take point off Slytherin for being such a total disgrace._

\- _Well, we did correct our mistake by ourselves, didn't we? _said Kaidan with a smile_. It means we progress!_

\- _Don't be arrogant, Alenko. Now hurry back to the dorm, before I change my mind._

He did not need to ask twice, and we rushed past him in a hurry, wishing him a good evening from afar.

Back inside our Common Room, we sat on a couch, all four of us. It wasn't actually big enough for us all, but we squeezed in. I could feel Miranda's body pressing against mine, despite her not paying attention to me while talking to Ashley. At some point, while I was lost in my thoughts, someone slapped the back of my head.

\- _This is for being such a perv! _chuckled Ashley_. What got through your head, I wonder! Asking us to undress like that!_

\- _For a Slytherin, that's not quite the sneakiest way to peep on half naked girls, _added Miranda_. A disgrace, as Snape would say._

\- _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I laughed_. Kaidan paid me for it, I was but just a tool_.

He faked a mild shock, then jumped on me across Ashley's lap to strangle me.

\- _Traitor! You swore not to say a thing!_

We laughed for a while. For the first time in weeks, I felt like I was just a teen amongst friends, and not the newborn leader of some kind of secret society...

OooOooOooO

As I walked into the kitchens, for the first time really, I was amazed by the energy and the life in here. The place was huge with five long tables disposed as the ones in the Great Hall on which dozens of house elves were working on roasted meat, salads or sugary pink cakes. I took a few steps in before a tiny being hailed me with its high pitched voice.

\- _Dobby is sorry, Master Shepard, but Dobby is not sure that you are allowed in here. Maybe Dobby can help Master Shepard?_

\- _You know my name? _I asked.

\- _Yes, Master Shepard. Dobby knows many names. Almost every student at Hogwarts! And every teachers too._

\- _Wait, Dobby… If think I've heard your name before. Didn't you serve for the Malfoys?_

Yes, I remembered. Draco complained a shit ton about it at the start of our third year, rambling on about Potter stealing their house elf, about how this little inferior being should be punished to death for such a treachery. The elf looked friendly to me, but its attitude changed when I mentioned the name of Malfoy.

\- _Yes, Master Shepard, _he answered with caution_, but Dobby is a free elf now._

\- _And you work here at Hogwarts now? I guess that's quite an improvement._

He smiled, but did not say a thing. Maybe he still could not say anything bad about his previous owners. Anyway, I asked what I was here for.

\- _So tell me, Dobby, I need some mead for a potion. Some friends and I started working together to practice our healing skills, and we need it for our next class._

\- _Mead, Master? Honey wine?_

\- _Yes, exactly. Do you think it would be possible for you to provide some? Please?_

\- _But we are not allowed to give alcohol to students. Only adults and teachers are allowed._

\- _I understand, but we are not going to drink it, it's for a potion. We would ask Professor Snape, but we didn't want to bother him with such a small thing, he's a really busy man._

I saw he was hesitating. I guessed there were not many people coming in to ask politely for help. I pressed on, hoping Lady Luck would smile to me.

\- _Listen Dobby, I swear to you in front of all the Gods that we won't use it to party and get drunk. In fact we barely need a flask. We really want to make this potion, but we can't tell anyone, because it is a surprise, and we don't want to spoil that._

He looked suspicious now. Damn me. I tried another angle.

\- _Alright. You know what? It's not fair of me to ask for a favor like that without anything in return. So let's trade like gentlemen: what do you want?_

Its smile came back, wider than ever. I got him. Here's a little secret, if you need something from a free elf: treat it like a business partner, not a servant.

\- _Dobby would love a hat, Sir. A red hat. And you promise that you will not drink the mead or use the potion to harm anyone!_

I handed my hand for him to shake it.

\- _Deal. You have my word, and you will get your hat before Christmas. When can I get the mead?_

He just disappeared, apparated to nowhere, and then was back in a blink, with a big flask in his little hand.

\- _Pure honey wine, Sir. Great Quality. Master Dumblerdore likes it a lot._

\- _Thank you my friend. But remember, not a word to anyone, or the deal's off!_

He nodded vigorously, and I left with a final handshake.

OooOooOooO

\- _I'm sorry Malfoy, but I am not interested!_

\- _Come on, Lawson, you know I'm the best catch you can get around here. The Malfoy name is the only one worthy enough of the Lawsons._

\- _You've been running after Williams for years, when not after Parkinson. Don't talk to me like I'd be anything more than another head on your hunting wall!_

\- _You know nothing ever happened between Williams and me! It was just… let's call it a moment of distraction._

As I entered to Common Room to this scene, where everyone was looking at them both, Miranda glanced at me, in a way Malfoy could not miss. He turned his way toward me as well and confusion overtook his face.

\- _Let me be clear, _whispered Lawson_. Even if I thought you were honest, and worthy of me, which you are not, you are still too… short. _This last word was said with a quick movement of her chin to my direction._ Even if I wanted someone, I would need a man. Not a kid. Now leave me be, I need to work._

She turned her back on him, sat down at a table with her book opened, and started to copy what she needed on a parchment. She was very, very good at pretending people just stopped to exist.

When the shock dissipated and Malfoy could finally close his mouth again, his face turned to red and he rushed to the dorms. As he came by me, he stopped and lifted in finger to my face.

\- _You…_ he growled, voice distorted by rage.

He did not finish his sentence and stormed out, followed closely by Goyle and Crabbe.

Some girls in the room could not prevent themselves from giggling, but most people knew it was a bad idea to laugh at Malfoy, even in his back. Jack Harper was giggling in his sleeves, trying hard not to roar with laughter, but he stopped and seized the gravity of it when he saw me shake my head in warning.

\- _Alright, back at your own business everyone_! I said at loud_. Slytherin ain't the House of Gossips, so move along!_

Even the oldest students in the room did not argue with that, and soon the sounds of pages turning, quills writing and people whispering overtook the silence as usual. I sat near Miranda.

\- _You alright? _I asked.

\- _Of course I am. It was only a matter of time before this idiot tried his luck. But thanks for asking, I appreciate._

I put my hand on her shoulder as I stood back up.

\- _Let's just hope he won't try to rebound with Ashley. Getting humiliated twice in such a short time would kill him._

She giggled, the most pleasant and charming sound to be honest, and focused back on her paper with a thin smile on her lips.

OooOooOooO

To be honest, time flew fast. The amount of homework slightly dropped, and even though the DADA classes were still painful in their uselessness, it looked like other professors, like Flitwick or McGonagall, were going out of their ways to make their classes as interactive and interesting as they could. They tried to compensate, maybe. In any case, I was making progress in Charms, and even in Potions, maybe thanks to our biweekly meetings.

Those moments were the best by far. Since the very next Monday, people were really closer to each other, talking without awkwardness, laughing together. I might be throwing myself some flowers here, but I still think that getting them all in underwear that a master moves. The "all on the same boat" kind of feeling did its job, you know what I mean?

To our surprise, Tali was actually a funny one. It was easy to picture her as shy and reserved, under her hood, but she actually had a great sense of humor, cracking jokes all the time, and of course, Joker did his best to outmatch her. So I kinda have to admit that we spent more time laughing than actually working, but it was good, especially because I knew how serious things were going to be later on. So I let them laugh, tease each other, prank each other, teach each other. The tighter the group, the better.

Garrus was actually getting closer to Tali. They spent more and more time talking to each other at every session, while Liara was busy discussing potions, history and all kind of thing with Mordin. The kid was younger, and of course, less mature, but he had the mind of a genius that dragged Liara to him like a moth to a flame. Jacob was more of a loner, staying a bit further back, but by the last session of October, he was talking a bit more with Miranda, maybe because she was a loner too, I guess. I can't deny the pinch of jealousy I felt when I saw them laughing together, but the bloke was such a kind and helpful guy that it was impossible to be mad at him. Ashley and Kaidan, of course, always stayed close to me, trying their best to make a fool out of me for the pleasure of the crowd, but they got along fine with everyone.

Before we knew it, we were in November, and the Quidditch Season was about to start…


End file.
